Convention of Killers
by Kage Otome
Summary: FYxIYxYYH Taken from different worlds to fight in the Killers Ball they must learn to work together or die.
1. Chapter 1: Captivity

A/n: I know your probably all thinking, why the hell is she starting another story? But it's Halloween! I decided, in honor of All Hallows Eve, I shall start a story, which wouldn't leave me one moments peace. So, here I am, starting yet _another_ story. There won't be lemons until we actually get into the story.

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi or Yu Yu Hakusho (Applies for entire story)

Dedications: **vivian**--I got part of the idea from her story Two Swords One Heart, most of the story will be different, but you may notice some similarities.

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 1: Captivity

She recognized him. The moment he stepped into the all to familiar room with that god-awful smirk on his face. He was every bit as handsome as she remembered with his long pure white hair and liquid silver eyes, set in a pale face with silvery red markings around his eyes. His slender, tall form, belied his strength and power. But that was a millennia ago, now she was stronger. Stronger then he could ever hope to be.

Sharan.

That name still brought back such horrible memories, so much pain, so much anger, so much hate. And the need for revenge. From behind her mask, underneath the cloak of shadows she wore around her self, beneath the armor she'd coated her body, mind, soul and heart with, something burned. The sorrow and pain, the regret and fear, the love and hate. He'd lured her in the last time, made her believe he cared, and then he tossed her into a ring, to fight for her life. She had been his pet' his fighter in the battle's he held. And she always won, she was after all the perfect killing machine, but then again, most chosen to fight, always were.

Sharan examined his latest pets, it had been a whole 1000 years since a Killer's Ball had been held. Though it was not at all pleasant, at least not for his captives. They would after all be the one's fighting, not only each other but whomever his brothers chose to fight. His silver eyes traced over each and every one of them, all trained to kill, to fight till death. However his eyes lingered on the last member, one he could barely see, but knew was glaring at him spitefully. She would undoubtedly win once again. Such a beauty, that one was.

He watched amused as one of his captives lashed out angrily at the barrier surrounding him, translucent red shields of power held them, it would do no good to attack the shields, the other's had already learned that, but his prized pet' hadn't even tried. _She must've known it would've been useless to try.'_ Sharan thought to himself. Finally one of that barbaric creatures companions' stopped him from any other pathetic attempts.

I believe introductions are in order.I am Prince Sharan, of the World of Shrinlai. Sharan paused before turning to face all of them once more. You have been brought here, for a once a millennia Killer's Ball. For those of you who have not competed in one before, Congratulations, you have been selected from your world to compete, and most likely, die. It is a battle in which you will face, those around you, in this holding chamber and others my brother's have selected. If you win your battle, you will see another day, if you win the tournament, you will be sent back home, unharmed.And if we loose? Another male asked, the one who was pounding the barrier.

You forfeit your lives.What makes you think we will fight for you? The same male asked.

Sharan answered a wicked gleam in his eyes. She didn't like that.

Revenge...For what?You will see, all in good time. Sharan chuckled then. The sound hurt her ears.

Contestant #1: Nakago, General of Kutou Army, Controller of life energy and psychokinesis. Sharan said gesturing to the man on the far right, a cloak covered his armor, but his face was left in full view. Light blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes, nothing shown on his face, but a cool facade. She didn't expect any different. Neither did Sharan.

Bring in his lover. Sharan said to a crudely dressed and even fouler looking guard. He tossed in a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, she was being restrained with magically enhanced bonds, to restrain her from using her powers, or moving. Quickly her throat was slit, gushing blood, staining the ground and this Nakago's cloak with her blood. His expression didn't change, but his eyes did flicker, momentarily.

Contestant #2: Tomo, with the ability to make people hallucinate and see illusions by using , I don't have to do anything, I'm sure you'd fight either way.

This man was by far the oddest, there were still traces of face paint on his face, it looks like it had been wiped off while he was unconscious perhaps. He was dressed in some type of Chinese Opera Regalia costume of sorts in gold, red and black. A headdress lay broken to the side of him, revealing long gray-black hair and flat amber eyes. He wore a small glare upon his handsome face.

Contestant #3: Youko Kurama, Ex-Spirit Detective, King of Thieves, Manipulator of Plants. 

Sharan grinned this time.

Bring in his human form's mother.

His long silver hair, hung to his waist as his fox ears twitched, his gold eyes glared at his captor as his tail twitched behind him, still getting used to the fact he was really in control, with his own body to boot. Kurama didn't' know what had happened, they had cast some type of spell, so that Youko was the dominant one, holding his true form, none the less. A middle-aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes looked around nervously as she stood in the room, not recognizing anyone. Shiori began to panic before being stabbed through the stomach and again through her heart, guaranteeing immediate death.

Kurama cried out, literally feeling pain as his mother's eyes glossed over in death.

Contestant #4: Hiei Jaganshi, Ex-Spirit Detective, Forbidden Child, Master of the Jagan and Dragon.Bring the girl.

This male was quite--small, about 4'11 give or take a few inches, with black spiky hair, and blue tips with a white starburst. His eyes were a deep crimson red, and everything about this demon radiated assassin.' One knows, one's kind. A pretty petite female was brought out, she was too delicate to be considered worthy of Sharan, lucky her. It meant she wouldn't be raped. Light sea-blue/green hair fell around her shoulders and her light red eyes gleamed in fear. She was completely defenseless.

How should I kill this one? He wondered silently to himself.

It was obvious when he decided. He drew his sword, both Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened as beheaded the girl. Hiei turned away, fists clenched as his eyes turned a bloody red. Kurama attempted to calm the demon, he'd succeeded. He could always try to kill Sharan later. 

Contestant #5: Yusuke Urameshi, Ex-Spirit Detective, Ruler of Makai, Controller of spirit energy.Bring his mate.

The youkai fought back, he really fought against the barrier, not that his other companions didn't but he _fought_. A pretty human girl was brought out, brown hair and eyes, she was unconscious, it was obvious that she fought against them. Sharan took great pleasure in disemboweling her. Yusuke's long dark hair seemed to spike and his reddish-brown eyes tinged with a bit of madness as he cried out his loss in a ferocious scream. 

Contestant #6: Naraku, Mixed Dark hanyou, specializes in swords, poisons and regeneration/incarnation abilities. There is no need to kill anyone in your case.

Naraku was a positively vile, disgusting hanyou. His snakelike locks fell against his black, like a black spiders web. His crimson eyes were malicious and cruel, nothing but amusement shown in them. He was possibly the only one who would actually enjoy the blood bath that was to come.

Contestant #7: Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, Feudal Era, Expert swordsman, Master of the Toukijin and Tenseiga. The child.

Her eyes finally averted to the ground. She could handle full grown women being slaughtered, but never a child. Never a child. The silver haired lord's amber eyes widened marginally as he saw his adopted pup being brought in. There was no doubt in his head as he watched his child being placed in front of that _monster_. He struck out at the barrier with his Toukijin glowing an eerie yellow. The attack reflected back at him, he dodged, barely.

Perhaps we will keep this one alive, when she's older, perhaps we can breed her. Sesshoumaru let out a breath he was holding. Rin would be unharmed. For now.

And last but not least, Contestant #8: Kage, Ruler to the Land of the Lost, Master of the Shadows, Psychokinetic, telekinetic, telepathic, Master swordsman/martial artist, and last Killer's Ball winner.Open the cage.

The guards did so guiding the cloaked figure out into the light, but non-visible to the eye, the cloak did wonders. Sharan, removed her mask, beneath the cloak first, he stroked her cheek almost tenderly as she growled a deep guttural sound. Then he through off her cloak revealing her for the world to see. What a beauty she was, with silvery-blue eyes and long thigh length blue-black hair. What shocked them most was her gender, female. She was dressed in loose black hakama's and a sports bra like top, also in black with silver bands tied, crisscross over her stomach. Her hair was in a high ponytail as a small circlet lay on her head, a snake hanging down, to perch above her nose. Her arms were bare except for the pair of dragon hide gloves, blending her gloves with her black claws (there are holes cut at the tips so her claws can be used).

Her hands twitched.

How does it feel to be a captive again? He purred almost joyously.

Peachy. Just peachy. She said with a sadistic smile on her pretty face, twisting her features into something cruel and openly malicious.

Peachy? What does that mean? This time she grinned, her eyes hiding something.

Shouldn't you be a little more concerned?You shouldn't be feeling this--peachy--you are locked up, powerless, you are supposed to feel angry, resentful-- He paused at her look. She looked positively bored. He didn't notice, her making her way, in front of the child.

Why aren't you angry, resentful, hateful, explosive--Because I don't feel like it. She said with a loud sigh. Her eyes the entire time, were cold and blank.

You don't _feel_ like it? Sharan asked incredulously, You feel how _I_ want you to feel. He snarled.

No thank you.You are _my _captive!Not for long. She said, before a smirk tilted her lips.

Walking up to him, the short two feet, her arms still chained, she kept her head down the entire time, she suddenly looked up, eyes narrowed.

And he went flying into the far right wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: So, what did you think? Hopefully I'll have another chapter out today, or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Part 1

A/n: Another chapter as I promised! Mwahahaha! For those of you who don't like me killing them off...Hm...I'm evil! Sorry it's a tad bit late. 

**Dedications: vivian-**Thanks for the support and the idea, as I stated before this story's for you! However this chapter I have another dedication to make to:

**Kura-kun's-lovr:** Thank you for the advice and suggestions, hope to talk to you more.

And a special thanks to all my reviewers!

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 2: Escape (Part 1)

That would most definitely leave a mark. A guard charged her, she being only 5'3 easily slid between his legs before boosting up on her arms, in a handstand, wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him, backwards, over her, slamming him into the ground. Flipping up she froze the spear midair, turned it and delivered it back into the guard who'd thrown it, using her heightened psychokinetic and telekinetic powers. Suddenly the door blew open and guards with flame-throwers stood in the doorway, about to release a wave of fire upon her. Great.

No you fools! She's a--

Sharan didn't get the chance to finish as the wind swirled around her and she willed the flames into the shape of a skull, with a snake wrapped around and inside of it, her symbol, and released it upon the stunned guards. She smirked, her eyes gleaming with something dark and cruel. 

You should've listened to your prince. Her voice was soft and cultured, transforming from it's utterly disrespectful tone previously.

Turning to Sharan, various weapons from the now dead guards began hurling themselves at Sharan. She was once again using her power'. She tilted her head to the side and quickly darted toward the door, she slammed into it as it closed behind Sharan. Snarling she removed her gloves and placed her hands against the large door.

_Open.'_

The walls shuttered and began to shake and crumble.__

The last one was spoken, the door flew open, she growled encountering another door. This one magically enhanced against her type of power. She'd need to use someone else to open the door. Turning she narrowed her eyes, wondering who she should take a chance with. It wasn't until she felt the tugging of her hakama's did she look down to the little girl. She grinned a gapped tooth smile up at Kagome. Kagome almost stepped back, startled. Blinking at the girl she cocked her head to the side, her long silky locks falling down in front of her to tickle the child's cheek.

Rin is Rin. Who's pretty lady? She asked with innocence that could only come from a child. She noticed Sesshoumaru' stiffen. Kagome hesitated. _Did the girl not hear Sharan introduce me?'_

Kagome-sama will free the others, won't you? Rin asked looking up at her with big doe eyes. Kagome winced.

I have no need of them. Rin pleaded, giving her watery puppy eyes. Kagome visibly flinched this time. 

Please free Rin's Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin asked with pleading eyes.

Carefully she willed the chains around her hands to break, they did. She approached Lord Sesshoumaru' and gave him the once over. Perhaps he could be the key to opening the door, he seemed strong enough, powerful enough. They could always go their separate ways after.

Placing her bare hands against the barrier, her eyes narrowed, the barrier began to shudder under her mind. Forcing her power into the barrier, it fell easily. Leaping away before he could attack her, she watched him carefully, anticipating an attack, even wanting one. However he did nothing, but glance at her with those cool eyes. She stared right back at him, not even the least bit concerned. 

She watched the young girl identified as Rin' run up to her Sesshoumaru-sama'. Blinking she thought she saw relief fly across his face. She scoffed. She would never hurt a child, she was not so cruel. Approaching slightly to catch his attention, he turned to face her, pushing the child behind him, protecting her. He didn't even realize it. The rest did, he'd positioned her behind him instinctively.

Can you open the door?Why should I help you?You wish to get out of this wretched place, do you not? Kagome taunted.

He nodded the affirmative.

Then try. She gestured to the door. It was up to him now.

She dare not risk shadow slipping through the door, there was no telling if there was another magically enhanced door that would kill a shadow user trying to slip through. She'd seen it done before, not a pretty site. Only half of the body would be visible to the eye, the other half lost in the shadow realm. Not pretty at all.

Raising Toukijin, he struck out at the door, it collapsed, under the sheer amount of energy radiating from said sword. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. _That sword...'_ Kagome thought. _Is a match for mine.'_

Kagome murmured. I don't believe he actually captured you, and here I thought it was a mere parlor trick.

Sesshoumaru's brow hitched up in question.

When I was young, I'd heard whispers of the Inu no Ousama of the West. Sesshoumaru, possessor of the Tenseiga and Toukijin. Your name was mentioned in awe, fear and something I can't quite name, admiration perhaps. I was told your sword, Toukijin and perhaps one other was a match for mine. Kagome said

What is your sword?

Kagome looked up into his face before unsheathing her baby from it's custom sheath upon her back. The hilt was made of obsidian with silver stitching, it was decorated with a skull at the very end and a single snake winding up the rest of the hilt to the base, where the hilt connected with the blade itself. The base was another skull with the snake's head running thorough, coming out of it's eye socket. The blade itself was positively wicked, it had three outward spikes on one side and on the other was two outward spikes, one outward, curved spike then another outward spike and a slight out spike near the tip, hence the customized, sheath. It was obvious that this was not a blade you wanted to be at the end of. 

Ninjouzata, the bloodshed.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be surprised.

How do you wield such a sword, no one but the--- He paused.

You are one of the forsaken.

Kagome nodded in the affirmative.

There was not one person who had not heard of the forsaken. They were considered sly, tricky, intelligent, skilled, and powerful. The kind of power they held was destructible, it could destroy worlds, but if that was the case, more then often are they too destroyed. But one isn't born a forsaken, they are changed. They are first exiled into the Land of the Lost, and from there work their way up the ranks of the army and they must be then chosen by the ruler of that time and Emma-O himself, the God of the Underworld. They are gifted with the title of the Forsaken' and the enhancement of one ability, along with the loss of mortality. It was obvious which ability she choose to enhance. Forsaken ones were feared, for their power, and deadly accuracy. They were the assassins' of the underworld. The boogeymen of the boogeymen.

The Ninjouzata, however, was a sword that was very rarely passed along. It went to the most powerful of the Forsaken. It was never passed on until it's master died, gave the sword up or was slain in a challenge' for the sword and rites to be head of the most powerful clan in the underworld, the Forsaken. The Forsaken were sworn to the Land of the Lost; at least most of the time. Of course some were sent to Emma-O and other lands, but most (forsaken) rose from the Land of the Lost. No one had ever suspected that one of the Forsaken, none the less the _head_ of the Forsaken would also be the Ruler of the Land of the Lost, none the less female. The power she must've held---it was frightening. 

How did you acquire Ninjouzata? Naraku asked from inside his cage'.

Kagome cocked a brow at him.

Were you chosen, and did it pass to you, or did you challenge the previous head? Naraku asked his soft voice carrying throughout the room. All eyes turned to the young ruler.

I challenged the leader. Kagome said, keeping her eyes steady.

How did you kill the leader who held the Ninjouzata? Naraku was truly curious. It was unheard of, the possibilities of defeating someone who possessed the Ninjouzata was slim to none. This woman had to be _unbelievably _powerful.

I didn't. He, how do you say, threw in the white flag and admitted defeat before I could strike a fatal wound. I don't understand, how do you kill an immortal? Yusuke asked.

An immortal, doesn't die. Not a true death. But there is one way, only one to kill an immortal. Not that I would be foolish enough to tell you that. Kagome said cooly.

Why would he admit defeat? Tomo spoke up.

Because he had a family, and they wished not to see his demise, especially at the hand of the the girl they had at one time, taken in as there own.Will you release the rest of us? Kurama asked quietly, sadly looking at his mothers dead body. Glancing into pained gold eyes, she couldn't find a reason to force them to suffer, to endure as she had. They were still so young, in their prime.

We will have to work together, if we want to get out of this place alive, at least until we are outside of palace walls.

Simultaneously the answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Suggestions, comments?


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Part 2

A/n: Okay, here's another chapter for everyone! Enjoy.

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 3: Escape (Part 2)

"One more question." Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

Did this man never shut up?

"How did you turn that flame attack around."

"I'm telekinetic. I can move _anything_ with my mind."

"Anything that can be created can be controlled." Noticing his look she elaborated. "Fire is an element that is created, meaning it had a weakness and there is a key to controlling it. I have always been able to do things out of the mortal plane. I haven't been mortal, for a very long time. Think about it detective, Fire is destroyed by water---at least, most of the time."

"Oh."

Kagome pleaded to whatever entity above who was listening to shut that man up. She knew he was probably trying to find out her weaknesses, how she worked. That fool of a man would never know. That man had a mouth on him that would put a woman to shame, a real chatterbox. She internally groaned. '_Please. Not another question.'_

"Can I challenge you?" 

Kagome gave him a dry look.

"You aren't a Forsaken. Besides, you are of mortal blood."

"You have something against us pathetic mortals?" Yusuke sneered hearing her response.

"You _mortals_ don't stand a chance against me." Kagome paused before beginning again. "Except perhaps, you." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Why only him?"

"He possess the Tenseiga, making him, in a sense immortal, not truly immortal like myself, but he wields the sword of life, it would not allow for me to kill him. If we fought, in a true battle we would be fighting for an eternity. "

"What if I cut your head off?" Naraku said a malicious gleam in his eye.

"That is an unpleasant experience I have no desire to repeat. But I would heal, given a minute or so." Kagome spoke without turning to him, examining the next door.

"It's an illusion." Both Kagome and Tomo looked up at the other surprised. It clicked in her mind that Sharan had introduced Tomo as an illusionist. He would be the one to aid her.

"Can you destroy it?" Kagome asked softly looking at him.

"Yes."

Placing his hand just above the illusion, he began to use his own power to destroy the illusion. He began to sweat as more of his power poured out of him. Kagome glanced at each one of them in turn. Nakago stepped up, before placing his hand on Tomo's left shoulder, letting his own energy flow into Tomo, powering Tomo's energy.

It wasn't enough. Kagome stepped forward, laying her hand on his shoulder, allowing him access to her own energy, giving him tremendous amounts of power, he shuddered. Never had he felt something so...exhiliarting. So much power. Nakago glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, she had her eyes narrowed concentrating fully on Tomo. He wondered, what she did, to be sent to the land of the lost in the first place.

"Curiosity--What did you do to be exiled to the Land of the Lost?" Nakago asked, his smooth, cool voice, causing her silvery-blue eyes to focus on him.

She grimaced.

"You don't want to know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been four more doors. Kurama destroyed the first one easily, it was made of plant life, and being a manipulator of plant, it was easy to say the least. A little to easy if you asked them. The second door was destroyed by two blasts of Yusuke's spirit gun. The third door was destroyed by Hiei's flames and the last door was destroyed by a blast of Miasma. Well. At least what the thought was the last door. There was one more door left, more of a wall actually.

Kagome stood in front of the last 'door', examining it with her mind's eye. It was a barrier of strength. No magic, just pure, brute strength. She punched it. Nothing happened. Narrowing her eyes she let loose a flurry of punches, one after another, in quick succession. Kagome frowned. It cracked, ever so slightly. Pausing to think about when this has happened before she came up blank.

"You." Kagome called to the torn, bitter man, who stood over his dead mate's body. "Take your anger out on this door. " Yusuke threw himself at her, hoping to hit her. She made no move to dodge. She stood there and took his right hook. What would've sent a normal person flying, with a broken jaw, possibly a broken neck, barely fazed her.

"You bitch, this is all your fault!"

She raised a brow, absently touching her chin.

"You know that almost hurt." Kagome muttered.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How is this my fault? I am not from this world, nor am I from yours."

"You--you...he knew you..."

"And if you were listening you would understand, I competed in this _tournament_ before. Last millennia. I won. Is it my fault for staying alive and taking the lives of other prisoners, who fought me, yes, but is it my fault you are here. No. How was I to know who he would choose and stop him before he could choose?"

"No one else from your world was chosen. But at least two from every one of our worlds...why?"

"Because my power, is all he needs to win. You are just for show."

It was silent.

"Why didn't you save her?" She could see the pain, the rage and the overwhelming abyss in his eyes. She knew he wanted to join his beloved in 'death'.

"I could not." Kagome said softly, knowing his pain. "You must live if you wish to see your mate again."

"What?" Yusuke asked, his head whipping up so flash, Kagome was positive if he were human he would've gotten whiplash.

"Her life is bound to yours. If she'd truly died, you would have died with her. It's a scare tactic. I have no doubt in my mind, he will play you until you have ceased to amuse him. Then he will kill her." Kagome spoke her voice soft and firm.

"Why did you not tell us this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It only works, if you are mated to the maiden they 'killed', any other relation, I do not know if they are still alive. I know that girl, his girl is still alive." Kagome said gesturing towards Yusuke.

"Is there any other way for them to be alive?" Kurama's soft, cracking voice spoke, from nearby his raging friend. Glancing at them she answered them as honestly as she could.

"I don't know." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Enter The Labyrinth

A/n: Here's another chapter for you, my readers and reviewers. I'm not very happy with this chapter so I'll probably revise it later.

As for Keiko, I'll just say, not all things are as they seem. Sharan enjoys toying with peoples feelings, he finds it amusing. But that's all i'm saying. You'll find out sooner or later.

**Convention of Killers**

Chapter 4: Enter the Labyrinth

Under the combined strength of all eight of them, they managed to break though the two foot thick wall. As the stone crumbled, Kagome thought absently it must've been limestone, perhaps even marble. Hiei's jagan flared to life, searching for anyone in the hallway no visible to them. There was no one and that made everyone suspicious. There was no way, that wall fell down without alerting someone.

"Who doesn't have a weapon?"

Yusuke, Tomo, and Naraku.

"I suggest you all take one of the guards weapons for the time being. You will need it." Kagome mumbled.

"You act as if you've done this before."

"I have, I was free from here before, but I came back to fight in the tournament."

"Why would you do that?"

"Sharan had what belonged to me."

"What?"

"My son."

Youko spoke cautiously on this subject.

"What happened?" Silvery-blue eyes darkened.

"He died."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for five minutes now. And not one guard, not one thing to hinder there progress. Something was up. Either the guards, and the rest of this Godforsaken world had gotten dumber and slack over the years, or they were being set up. Guess which one they were betting on. Kagome's eyes narrowed before she dropped to the ground, the others being pulled down, unwillingly by her just as a piercing arrow flew through the air, followed in quick succession by 7 more. One thought ran through Kagome's mind.

'_It's like last time...'_

Cautiously she stood while, keeping the others grounded, by sheer mental will. As the dagger came flying through the air, Kagome dodged, turning and catching it between her pointer and middle finger, before turning back just as quickly releasing the dagger back at her attacker. She remembered the first time, when she was here. She dropped to avoid the arrows, but as she stood she was hit by the dagger. Stung, not much pain, but it was enough of an annoyance, she was forced to treat the wound--it had been poisoned.

Motioning for them to stand up, she released them from the mental lock she'd put. Not even Hiei with his Jagan could stop her--she was out of his league. Little did he know, how strained her mind was holding all of them down, especially when they struggled. '_Fools'_ She thought, '_Perhaps I should let them die, save myself the agony of watching over them, especially since they aren't very good listeners. I would've rather gotten stuck with a bunch of dogs---at least there obedient.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharan's laugh was full of malice and sick amusement. Things were going to be even _better_ this time around. There race had advanced over the last 1000 years, they were still however, quite primitive compared to a race such as Kagome's, but---they had power, that would soon be put to good use.

'_They won't know what hit them.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitch.

Twitch.

"You stupid hybrid, you've gotten us lost!"

She snapped.

"Shut _up!_" Kagome snarled angrily at the startled hanyou otherwise known as Naraku.

"For one, he couldn't have known it would lead to a dead end, he went where he traced the power signature too. And if I hear another insult of hybrid's I'll strangle you myself." She hissed, displeasure evident.

"What's a matter, don't like me messing with your _boyfriend_." Naraku sneered.

He was purposely trying to tempt her, wasn't he?

Since he tempted her, he paid.

One minute Naraku was sneering in her face, the next she let temptation take over and sent him flying into the wall, or rather _through _the wall.

"What do you know, it wasn't a dead end after all." Kagome stalked angrily toward the now visible passageway, stepping on Naraku's body as she walked through the lighted passage. She sensed no traps, but that didn't mean there wasn't any.

Cautiously she walked further down the passage, before her eyes widened and she turned, grabbing Naraku by the collar of his haori and pulling him through the hole in the wall. Seeing the others just standing there, she almost groaned.

Idiots.

"Move, you fools!" Turning, she concentrated hard on repairing the wall, before _it_ came out. She heard the growl, seconds before it burst through the wall---

'_Shit.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the _hell_ is that!" Yusuke said, half in wonder, half in disgust.

"That is the Minotaur."

"Wha?"

"I'll explain to you later. Right now I suggest you run." Kagome spoke quietly before flicking her wrist sending it back through the hole in the wall.

"Come on, you fools." Kagome said, darting toward the opening, the others quickly following. They froze as they heard the pained yelp. Turning she hissed, counting only 7 including herself. Someone was left behind. Great, just great. Growling she pondered for a second, wondering if she should just leave him. Hearing the second louder scream she stalked back toward the passageway and winced.

That must've hurt.

Tomo was impaled on one of the Minotaur's horns. That was most certainly going to leave a mark. She sent the Minotaur flying back away from the injured male. She caught Tomo before he could hit the ground and cradled him carefully before taking off toward the others. It wouldn't be wise to stay and fight. They could not waste time, nor energy, besides she didn't know how to beat the thing and highly doubted anyone else knew. The Minotaur was after all, supposed to be a myth. Using her powers combined with Nakago's of Psychokinesis they patched the wall up, even while they were two corridors down. 

They had been traveling, well---more like running for 10 minutes before Kagome abruptly stopped. They'd just entered the Labyrinth. Shit. Turning, she was about to go toward the entrance before the previously open gate slammed shut. Now they had no choice but to go forward. Which meant they would more than likely end up fighting against the Minotaur _anyway_. Considering at the end of the Labyrinth is where he was located. And that was the only way out. Damnit. She was lucky the last time, she didn't have to go through the labyrinth, she wasn't so lucky this time.

Snarling she angrily sat down, much to the confusion of the others.

"What are you doing?"

"He needs to be treated. Our chances of survival are greater, if we stick together and work together. If he dies, they go down, and I for one have no wish to die." Kagome spoke calmly, previous anger forgotten. She didn't have any herbs with her, she could do nothing to help him without herbs. Removing the male's top she inspected the wound, it wasn't infected yet, and thankfully didn't penetrate through his entire midsection. 

"Fox."

The silver haired demon turned pained golden eyes toward her.

"Can you treat him?" A silvery-gray eyebrow cocked up.

"I do not have the ability to heal, as I once did. And there are no herbs in the immediate vicinity." Kagome didn't lie. Not really, she could still heal, just not as she once could. Right now she was to weak. When they captured her her energy was already depleted quite drastically, after all it had been the end of a war. Now she needed to rest to regain her drained power.

Youko, without a word, sat next to her and began to tend to the injured man, no emotion showing on his beautiful face. Silvery blue eyes from beneath a cloak of darkness closed in contemplation of what they would do...It couldn't be that hard to solve the labyrinth...could it?

"I need bandages." Glancing up into the golden eyes of the fox, she sighed before removing her cloak. She handed it to him, ignoring the way his eyes traced every curve of her body. She was used to it.

Damn, she always had to be the good guy didn't she.

"Okay, there." Glancing at the injured male she nodded her head in satisfaction, hopefully he would live long enough for them to find more suitable herbs and medicines. Or at the very least until her energy was replenished.

The deep violet of the sky turned so dark it was almost black, and completely star-less with three moons one at 10 o'clock, one at 12 o'clock and the last at 2 o'clock. Everyone had situated themselves in the pathway right before the first turn of the labyrinth. Glancing down at the shivering body of the injured male she sighed. She'd forgotten--what it was like, being mortal. She laid down next to him, daring anyone to say anything, they wisely stayed quiet. Carefully, she curled up flush against him, and allowed her body temperature to rise.

The shivering stopped.

Good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours past, and he set his light blue eyes on Tomo and that---woman...He cocked a brow at the position they were in, Tomo had wrapped his arm around the petite woman, his face was buried in her hair, she must've smelt divine for him to be doing so. The woman herself was shifting uncomfortably before making a sound of annoyance and allowing Tomo's hold on her person. It was obvious she was unused to such contact. Watching his---friend hold her made an ache form in his chest, and he didn't know what it was.

But one predominant thought penetrated through the thoughts of the two, one reluctant cuddling not four feet away. One thought---

'_How will we survive?'_

It was then the thought sank in for all of them, they had no food, no water, no means of survival, besides fighting, sure they could go without nourishment for a while, but not forever. They'd have to ask Kagome tomorrow. How _she_ survived.

They needed answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I wasn't to happy with this chapter as I stated above, so I may come back and revise it later. Review! Suggestions, comments?


	5. Chapter 5: Kaahr

A/n: Here's the next chapter of Convention of Killers.

Dedications: This one goes to **Kura-kuns-lovr**!

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 5: Kaahr

She hadn't slept a wink. Sure she'd closed her eyes and allowed her body to recuperate, but sleeping was something entirely different. In fact the last time she had fallen into a true sleep was at least 500 years ago from her time. Sure she dozed lightly but never slept. After all it was 500 years past that the war between her realm, The Land of the Lost and the Land of the Forgotten had waged. There were major differences between the two even if they sounded or were in ways related to each other.

The Land of the Forgotten was ruled by her arch rival, names won't be mentioned...as of yet. He was a real masochistic bastard. Annoying to boot. In the Land of the Forgotten dwelled those whose souls were more then often bitter from being well---forgotten. They are the ones that dwindled away until they were nothing, simply from the fact that nobody cared for them--nobody noticed until it was too late. They were the Jane and John doe's in murder cases that nobody knows. The Forgotten ones.

However in her realm dwelled those who had lost their way. Those of lost dreamers, lost lovers, just lost. They were misled and more then often it was too late for them to go back to how things used to be. The lost were the ones who were betrayed, abandoned, misled, taken advantage, they stumbled upon her realm and it was deemed the Land of the Lost. They had come together to build a realm that was both beautiful and tragic. Either that or they were exiled into the land of the lost...Most of the time that was the case. But occasionally one wandered there.

She had been exiled.

She sighed, carefully moving out of the male's embrace. Stretching she knew the majority of them had barely slept and if they did, it was in shifts with those from that realm. Those they trusted, if you asked her--trust was for the foolhardy. In other words the only ones that really slept were Yusuke and Kurama. Simply because exhaustion took it's toll on the two, the pain of lost family or in the toushin's case of lost energy considering he used quite a bit attempting to break out of Sharan's little bubble barrier.

Standing she cracked her neck before her legs tensed in preparation. Jumping into the air as a large raven-like creature flew across the sky. Grabbing the creature, carefully, making sure not to snap it's wings she landed silently. What Sharan didn't know was that over the past 1000 years she had gained a few more---abilities. One of them was speaking to animals. After all she had thus since ascended to even higher rank--it wasn't like she was a mere mortal.

The bird squawked angrily.

Kagome made a soft noise in the back of her throat subduing the creature.

**_Kagome._**

The raven-thing looked at her in surprise.

_Kaahr._

**Need your help.  
**  
Kaahr looked up at her cocking it's head.

_Why Kaahr help you?_

**Can give freedom from form.**

Kaahr's eyes widened in surprise.

_How you know?_

**Easy--You are Raven-Crow Hybrid. Cursed--Leave mark.  
****  
**_You set Kaahr free, if Kaahr help?_

**Yes.  
**  
Kaahr help.

_**Scout ahead group---Eyes wide for danger, report back.**_

Understand.

**Good.**

How Kagome track?  
**  
Feather, yours.  
**  
Okay.

Kagome plucked one of the raven's silky feathers careful not to cause him more pain then absolutely necessary. Well she assumed it was a he, the voice was masculine in an odd sort of way. His voice reminded her dimly of something she couldn't seem to put her finger on. Something very familiar.

**_Go_**.

Lifting her hand the bird from where it was perched flew off, high above the Labyrinth. Kagome had discovered most animals were enthralled with the fact she could speak to them and understand them---that was why they helped her and the fact she had abilities that could help them in return, like the skill to undo curses. It came in handy especially when dealing with those who were turned into animals from a curse. After all she had once been human albeit a very powerful hybrid of human. She still retained those 'abilities' now that she was immortal, many who had once been mortal retained their abilities and gained others. Why? Because they were immortal--and they could. Of course, they also had the ability to give away one of their abilities to another, they would still retain the particular ability to some degree and have the _counter acting_ ability to revoke gifting a person their ability under certain circumstances.

Kagome was the ultimate weapon, which was why she was gifted with so much power, so many different abilities that not even Sharan knew of. She was gifted mostly during the time of the War between the Lost and Forgotten. Because she stood for the most part alone on that battlefield with only a few choice warriors and an army of 200, while her rivals army stood a great deal larger at 1000. However she was not a selfish ruler, she shared her power, gave it to the land so it could flourish, the people who needed nourishment and occasionally she gifted a lucky one with a gift. Of course as we all know--with great power, comes great sacrifice. There is a price for everything. 

She in a final attempt to win the war had used everything she had, her abilities, her power, her true essence to defeat him, sending him back. He threw in the flag so to speak, it's not like he had a choice. But it left her drained and unable to defend herself against being recaptured by Sharan. Contrary to belief she wasn't invincible, she did have weaknesses. She didn't like to show it. Kagome had a very bad feeling about this entire situation. She felt--by the time this was over, she'd of given some of her abilities to her 'team'.

She didn't like this feeling at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei watched her through narrowed claret eyes. She was either a God or something close to it. There was no way she'd have survived alone the last time if she wasn't. Either that or he was just not seeing something. He knew she masked her power and true capabilities but that's what disturbed him. He didn't know what she was capable of. He was certain that Sharan had not been informed of some of her abilities. Like speaking to that bird-creature. What else was she hiding?

He couldn't break through her mental barriers and every time he tried the zaps got stronger until he was sure he'd pass out the next time he tried. Silvery blue clashed with flashing crimson and she glared. '_No one trespasses in my mind.'_ She thought satisfactorily as her mental barrier continuously shocked him, sending him away with an even more powerful blast then the last, each time he attempted to enter her mind.

"What are you?"

Kagome cocked a brow.

By now they had everyone, even the injured Tomo's attention.

"There is no way your that powerful without being a God."

"I'm immortal." Kagome spoke softly.

"Shorty's asking what the hell are ya? Not immortal, but what race?"

"I was a miko/sorceress." Kagome spoke with her eyes closed in contemplation of their questions.

"Was?"

"When I was 'mortal'. " She replied.

"But what are you _now?_"

"I suppose you would call me a demigod of sorts. I will never have the power of a full-fledge God nor the amount of abilities to do unbelievable things, but I do have more power and capabilities then most. I am half-god, half-something else. I'm not sure what you would classify me as..." Kagome trailed off shrugging.

"So that's why we aren't worthy of fighting you." Naraku sneered jealously.

"No. It's because your _mortal_. You _can't_ kill me, however you can fight me, but I guarantee you'll lose." Kagome spoke with a quiet confidence her tone anything but arrogant.

"How did you survive the last time?" Nakago spoke up his eyes cool.

She cocked a brow.

"Water, food, sleep, things us humans need to survive?" Nakago said in reference to himself and Tomo, unsure if the other 'demons' needed such nourishment.

"I don't need it. "

"Beg your pardon?"

"Sleep, food, water--they are very mortal needs. I don't need it--nourishment to survive. But since it is necessary for you, I suppose I could do something about it. Sleeping, napping, is a way to faster rejuvenate myself. But food and water are but mere pleasures that one indulges in. However, Sharan isn't one to kill you off that way, he prefers death to be bloody. I have no doubt he will provide for you in one way or another." Kagome spoke with a quiet almost undetectable bitterness towards the end.

Sharan had played her, hurt her.

He'd cut her more deeply then any blade could.

She wouldn't, couldn't forgive him for that.

Gods, demigods, Immortals---they were just as vengeful as any mortal.

Perhaps even more...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo groaned in agony, the wound was obviously causing him a great deal of pain. He had absolutely refused to be carried--especially by her. Kagome snorted. That damn pride of his was going to get him killed, he was injured and weak he should just allow one of them to carry him. Stubborn as a mule that one. Of course Kagome pondered---_I'd of done the same thing.  
_  
Stopping for a break, Kagome placed her hand on Tomo's shoulder and swept his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling into her arms. Quickly laying him on the ground she removed the bandages and prodded the wound slightly. The others stared at her confused. Placing her hands over the wound she began to repair the damage done, picturing it in her mind and willing it to happen. The wound slowly began to close under her power. All that was left was a small scratch like wound. It wouldn't heal because it seemed that there was a slight infection starting. Lightly sniffing above the wound, her tongue darted out and began to lick the wound, her saliva killing the beginnings of an infection and sealing the wound.

He was as good as new.

Nodding to herself she stood and proceeded to continue on, not once noticing or caring about the odd look on some of their faces, especially the humans. Not to mention Kurama's. He'd thought she was incapable of healing of course she didn't say it directly...Narrowing golden eyes in contemplation he grinned darkly.

'_She's clever--she never directly told me she could or could not heal...'_

Kaahr flew down towards the group squawking something in Kagome's ear. She nodded. Looking at her odd group of companions she shrugged before walking in the front taking a left. So far Kaahr had proven himself a good lookout. An even better scout. The large bird landed on her shoulder, perching himself high so he could better take in his surroundings and rest at the same time. Just because he had trusted her, that didn't mean he trusted her companions. He just knew she would not betray him---she had to much honor for that. Nipping at her ear, he twittered getting a very bad feeling all of a sudden.

Well, well...

It looked as if the first challenge was upon them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/n: In the next chapter you get to see what the challenge is and you get a little surprise. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge 1: Nakago

**A/n: **I hope you had a very Merry Christmas!****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Fushigi Yugi, or Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profit off of this story.

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 6: Challenge 1: Nakago

Everyone tensed the moment they heard that soft haunting melody float through the air. Except for Kagome--she remembered this song, it was the melody that announced the first challenge. Quickly shutting down her hearing she motioned for the others to do the same, however they were to astounded by the unique sound pattern to do as she asked. Sighing she prepared herself for the end of the 'lovely melody' she made the same mistake they had last time--She supposed the only way for them to learn was to do so from their mistakes. She shook her head again at the dumbstruck expressions on their faces, it really was a spell binding song--it caught a person unaware, that's what also made it dangerous. No doubt this was the signal to the first challenge but that also brought upon the question, what would be the signal to the challenges once they _exited_ the labyrinth? A voice? A sound? A color? What?Right now she had no time to ponder it.

The rest of her makeshift team screamed in agony as there ears were assaulted suddenly by a high pitched screech, signifying the end of the signal. She shook her head stepping over their bodies as her eyes narrowed in contemplation of what exactly the challenge was. She didn't see, smell, hear, or taste anything different. But then again, sometimes it wasn't a threat that could be detected by mortal or physical senses that most are born with. Most of the time it was something supernatural. She didn't expect anything less. Looking toward the others she snorted. She wasn't going anywhere until they recovered. After all if the challenge was issued to a specific person, she wouldn't be of much use _anyway_.

Challenges when issued in Shrinlai were normally brought upon by a certain melody signaling the challenge. This was the melody to the first challenge, a very beautiful soft one that turned horrifyingly loud in the end, ending with a screech. Sometimes the challenge can be issued to just one person, but only that one person will hear, feel it. It's a shudder of cold and a whisper on the wind when the song ends. If no one feels is then the challenge is for everyone present. Of course a lot of the time, Sharan will throw out challenges individually to either test, rile or annoy the hell out of said individuals. But the purpose of the challenges were tests essentially to find out the fighters weaknesses and strengths or to turn the 'team' against one another. Normally for the first reason. Of course---who knows what else goes on behind those silver eyes. She certainly didn't want to ponder it too much.

After all the mind is a very dangerous thing. In more ways then one.

Quirking a brow she stared at her companions who were still recovering from the loud, very high-pitched ending. It was of no surprise to her when the humans, Nakago and Tomo rose first. The two hanyou's--Yusuke and Naraku were the next to rise, and of course the last to rise were Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru. After all the demons had the best hearing, it honestly wouldn't surprise her if they wouldn't be able to hear properly for at least another hour. After all, it had made her eardrums bleed.

"Did any of you feel a cold draft or a voice whispering on the wind, when you heard the melody?" Kagome asked quietly, so as not to further damage their already wounded ears.

"I did."

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before frowning. '_How---unusual. Normally he would've tested the one who posed the most threat to him. But to pick a human? Either this human is very powerful, or he's changed his strategy.'_ Kagome thought. Her eyes traced over his features, he was handsome, she mused.

If she were still human, she'd of probably gone 'gaga' for him, of course the same could be said of her other companions, fortunately she wasn't. At least...Not anymore. His blonde hair fell around his face, to his shoulder blades perhaps, it was a ruffled, very sexy look. But his eyes caught her interest, they reminded her of her own eyes when she had been mortal. Eyes so cold and indifferent, but beneath that lied something in wait. A weakness--something in his eyes reminded her of herself, abused, alone, angry and bitter. She had gotten her revenge against those that had betrayed her, those that should've protected her. Shaking her head, her long dark braid flew behind her. Now was no time to ponder a life that she had long since left behind.

"He will test you first then."

Nakago stared cooly at the woman whose features remained impassive as she stared at the clearing, in which the challenge would no doubt take place. She was no fool. Sharan knew that Kagome knows most of the things that take place in his world, at least when she tries to escape. Who knows, maybe he advanced as well, these challenges could be completely different from what they used to be, therefore she said nothing else to anyone, after all---she didn't want to be responsible for giving them false information that could lead to their death. She needed them, at least until they got out of the palace walls. Then she didn't really care _what _happened to them.

Nakago stepped into the clearing, not daring to show the hesitancy and apprehension he was certainly feeling. Suddenly images came to life, the clearing transformed into familiar palace walls. Nakago saw himself as a child, helpless and weak. His eyes widened imperceptibly. '_What's going on?'_

"What's happening?" Tomo asked standing next to Kagome, looking out at the clearing where Nakago knelt, something deep in his eyes emerged, something dark and angry. Bitter, cold and pained. She recognized that look in his eyes, the haunted pain, betrayal even, she had once held that same look in her eyes. That had been a long time ago. A very long time ago. Now was time for him to prove his strength, to prove he wasn't going to let the past get the better of him. 

Nakago's blue eyes narrowed as a younger, naive version of himself and _him_. The Emperor of Kotou, who had been responsible for the purging of Nakago's clan, the Nin, it had been 14 years since then. Nakago who was a mere 11 years old lashed out with his seishi powers against soldiers who were raping his mother, in front of him. Unfortunately the force of the blast killed both the soldiers and his mother. The Emperor after realizing what Nakago was (a Seiryuu Seishi) kept him around the imperial palace as his "plaything" so to speak. Nakago clenched his head in pain as images kept repeating themselves over and over.

No one looked away as the images of Nakago's past flashed across the area. Tomo attempted to go to him, but was flung back by a powerful barrier. 

"He has to do this alone." Kagome spoke quietly so as not to further agitate the young man. "None of us can reach him. It's part of Sharan's game."

Looking into all to familiar images she couldn't help the small flash of empathy. She knew how it felt to be the victim of brutal crimes. She couldn't stop the lump from forming in her throat, she wanted to look away but she didn't. When her other companions turned to look away from the brutal scenes, from the pedophiliac tendencies of the Emperor, to Nakago growing up, killing, growing cold and bitter, hating the world in general. She didn't turn away. Not once.

She couldn't spare him the pain, so she watched, as a punishment for herself. She knew she should've destroyed this Godforsaken world the last time no matter what the cost---even her life. But she didn't so she, in her own mind was responsible for these people's pain. She watched the pain he went through, which she had no doubt was torture fore him as a respect for his strength, not breaking long ago. Gritting her teeth her eyes flashed, he was only mortal, he could only take so much before he broke. And if he kept this all bottled behind an emotionless facade, a hatred of the world, he'd end up just like her---exiled to the Land of the Lost. To live with the pain of his mortal life and the years to come. Immortality was not a gift, if anything it was a curse, living with the pain of loss, of what could've been, betrayal so many things. Eternal youth---whoever wanted such was a fool.

Narrowing her eyes they fell not on the scenes playing but the man kneeling clutching his head. A part of her heart that still felt went out to him, feeling his pain. Closing her eyes she prodded at his mind, she had to reach him, otherwise he wouldn't know how to beat this particular challenge. '_Nakago...' _No response. '_Nakago, can you hear me?'_

"Who's there?"

'_Kagome'_

"What?"

'_You have to draw yourself out of this, it's an illusion, he is bringing your past to life around you while you are unable to interfere, do anything. You have to break out of the illusion.'_

"How?"

'_Just believe in yourself.'_

"To believe you must have faith...I have none." He whispered.

'_What would your mother say, your lover, or the Emperor for the matter? If anything use your want for revenge against the Emperor to break free of it, otherwise you'll never get it, you'll be stuck in this hell that is your past---forever.'_ She knew it was harsh but it was the truth. She had been lucky enough to have been alone when she went through this challenge, no one had been there, but her. Now everyone knew his past, willingly or not. She was once where he was, her only belief was not to have faith in believing. After all she thought it was for fools. But it was belief that made her fight and conquer, in the tournament 1000 years ago and the war that had started 500 years ago.

It was her anger at the world that had blinded her to the strength that lied in believing in yourself. She'd only wished...Nakago's eyes flashed as his eyebrow's pulled down in anger. If only to get back and kill _him_ he would do as she asked. Closing his eyes, he looked deep inside, and he found the anger, the rage and disgust, pushing it to the surface with an explosive amount of energy the illusion began to shatter. He was better then this, stronger then this. The blue energy cackled about him, destroying the illusion completely. Breathing hard he rose to his feet, and looking up, he saw them looking at him, with various emotions, pity, shock, sympathy. All except her---he couldn't quite identify the emotion, but before he could further examine it, those silver-blue eyes shut down of all emotion.

"Nakago...Are you okay?" Tomo asked hesitantly.

He simply nodded.

"So is Emperor--"

He was cut off by Nakago's cold voice. 

"How much did you see?"

"Everything." Nakago's blue eyes flashed.

"Calm yourself, we have more important things to concentrate on." Youko was the one who spoke this time, his baritone voice was purring, rumbling, like a large cat. His voice reminded her of someone---someone from a long time ago, someone she had once fancied herself in love with. He had betrayed her family and attempted to protect her, he gave his life so she would have a chance at hers. She could still remember the look in his eyes. A soft look entered her eyes when she thought about him, he was perhaps the only one she truly cared for in her mortal life. But she didn't believe in love---not anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Startled she glanced up to Youko who's bewitching golden eyes stared deep into her own silver-blue.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, if we're going to work together, we have to trust each other."

"Why are you so interested?" Kagome asked softly.

"I don't know. The look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"A bitter regret." She glanced up startled.

_Does it really show in my eyes?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
A/n: **Well that's it for Chapter 6, everyone, I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7: 'Other World'

**A/n:** I'd like to thank **who ever what ever** for pointing out my lack of Rin. Don't worry it will all be explained in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, the next challenge shall be upon them soon, read through and see if you can find who's next.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Fushigi Yugi, I do however own the plot, and things/people of my own creation. No money is made from this fan fiction.

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 7: 'Other World'

His eyes closed in contemplation. His mind was still in shambles after the attack brought upon by Sharan's challenge. It would take a while for order to be restored, after all it wasn't everyday that each of his memories were brought out from locked closets, it was letting the skeletons out of the closet so to speak. He wasn't comfortable at all, with the idea that these people knew things about him, his past---things he himself had tried to forget, things he himself had hated about himself and _him_. They all let him have his space, even backed off when he shot them glares. It was the things he knew they felt now they knew the truth. It wasn't as if he were a fragile doll that would break under the slightest of pressure. The only one who didn't seem to treat him any differently was _her_ ---Kagome.

Perhaps she's had a past just as horrible? Kagome knew the feeling of inadequacy. Of being treated as Nakago had, at least in some aspects. But in others they were complete opposites. Or perhaps she just didn't give a damn. It wasn't as if they were being blatantly obvious about how they felt for Nakago, how they pitied or understood. Or even if they did. Giving him space may have sounded like a good move, for those who had been in his place, reliving the horrors of their past, but it wasn't. Normality was good, because if things changed, it made the person feel as if something shifted, as if they pitied him. Kagome for one hated pity, pity was for the weak. So she didn't pity him, her respect for the mortal grew---he survived.

He may be emotionally crippled, but he survived.

Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharan watched them carefully his silver eyes cool and guarded. But then they landed on _her_. He couldn't quite stop the softening of his normally cold eyes, he couldn't quite stop the feelings he'd tried so hard to suppress from rising up again. Tracing a finger down the screen where her face was, his heart beat a little faster, his eyes turned a little warmer, his breath was a little shaky. He wasn't supposed to feel the way he did. But he did.

Sharan hadn't expected them to work together so well. Or to work together at _all_. Many of them, in fact most of them were independent fighters, solitary ones. But it seems they need Kagome who is the only one that has experience and she needs them. Strength in numbers. His jaw clenched as he watched Kagome speak in quiet tones to the fox demon. What was this feeling? They would all die, well with the exception of one perhaps.

"So _brother_. I see you can't even keep your team captive." His older brother sneered. He was the youngest of the four sons. Sihra (Sigh-Ra), Seari (Say-Ah-Ri), Saroi (Sa-Ro), and himself, Sharan (Sha-Ra-N).

"Kagome is with them, besides this will only make them stronger, consider it a practice before the rounds commence." Sharan sneered toward his brother Seari who made the comment. It was well known that in the royal palace, Sharan had every intention of claiming Kagome who won the last Killers Ball and would have with or without her consent had Seari and Sihra not sent her back home, when she was about to attack Sharan. To some it may have seemed they were protecting their younger brother, however--they wanted her for themselves, power like hers---was addicting. And they only had the briefest of contact with her. It was an added plus she was pretty. They would've summoned her themselves but Sharan was the only one allowed, since it was on his team she fought the last time.

There was a rule--if the winner of the previous Killers Ball is ever called back, they will be back on the team they had previously fought for. In this case it was Sharan's. His three brothers left his room, no visible emotion on their faces, but it was obvious they thought themselves better then Sharan. He sneered at their backs, all he'd ever wanted was to be accepted by his family. But no more, now he'd show them. He'd show them all. But first, he needed to get back to business.

Glancing at the chained girl near his feet he smirked. '_We shall see, how much the demon lord, really cares for his daughter.'_ Rin trembled terrified of the man in front of her. She had been taken from the holding chamber before she could make it out of the room, Sesshoumaru had been unable to reach her, after all when one is magically removed from the room it is hard to follow. Especially considering Sesshoumaru wasn't a magic user. 

Chained to the wall were three other forms. He only kept alive the women that he needed to make them come. Kagome had told them that there was a good possibility that their real women were still alive, that was the case, for some of them. Yukina, Shiori and Keiko were still alive, he didn't need Soi. Simply because he knew that even without the girl alive, he would fight, just to get out. But Sharan had plans for these ladies. One in particular. She would be the best pawn yet. After all, she was the weakest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were cold and emotionless, but beneath the surface a war was raging. Rin was gone, that bastard took her, right from his grasp and there was nothing he could do about it. He had never felt more helpless then he did at that moment. That _creature_ took what belonged to him, and he had every intention of getting her back. No matter what.

"Are you positive Rin is still alive?"

Kagome paused before turning back to the cold Taiyoukai.

"I am not positive about _anything_, except what happened the last time." Kagome paused before continuing. "He kept what belonged to us alive, at least those of us who he knew would fight to avenge their loved ones, he'd bring them out before one of the final matches and dangle them like a piece of meat in front of a starving dog. If you won the fight he'd release them to you, if you lost, then you along with the one you hold dear (if any) were killed. However the minute you made it to the final rounds, you'd of found he'd only given you a 'copy' or a 'puppet' and then he'd kill the real one in front of you, to make you weak, or make you thirst for his blood. Either way you provide entertainment. And that's all he cares about."

The rest were silent.

"Is that what he did to you?" Yusuke asked softly.

"I made it to the final round. He told me, 'I only said one of you was leaving here alive, I made no promises you _and_ yours would leave alive.' And he slit his throat. My opponent and I fought. As soon as I was proclaimed winner, I leapt at Sharan, only to find myself back--in my own world." Her voice was neutral through the whole thing, she couldn't afford to show anything. It was bad enough she had to tell them, but they needed to know what they were up against. They didn't need to know during the final match, it lasted for two hours, simply because she was dragging out her opponents pain, even when he was half dead. And the whole time, she was picturing it was Sharan. 

"Tell me, how is it we all know about the Land of the Lost?" Nakago asked.

"Because each and every world is connected to what most simply call the 'other world'. It is simply on a different plane of existence, basically that's how he called us all together, because each and every 'world' or time period is entwined due to these separate planes of existence. Time is pretty much nonexistent on our planes, 500 years could have passed for us and yet none for your worlds. But our plane is connected to most 'worlds' or realms. You from what I understand are just from separate time periods and continents. China, Japan--Sengoku Jidai and what is known as the 'Present or Modern day Tokyo' for you." Kagome said gesturing to each person.

"So your saying that all time periods and worlds/realms are connected in one way or another to this 'other world'."

"Yes, Reikai for example is a part of this 'other world' though a rather small part , it is the only thing that can be accessed by the realms/worlds/ and times. Reikai is like a 'front' for this 'other world'. Only, you can't access any of the other 'realms' or existence's except Reikai, not even Reikai can access us. They can call upon us, but they cannot bridge a portal to our worlds." 

"This is complicated." Yusuke sighed.

"I suppose..." Kagome said, not quite understanding what was so complicated.

"Can you destroy worlds?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome paused.

"It is possible...When one of our own does this, which has only happened once before, there is no guarantee that the world will be destroyed, it depends upon both the destroyer and the world. But when a world is destroyed the 'other realms' because there connected feel it and suffer some side effects. But the destroyer is often killed, it strips them of their immortality because of the sheer magnitude of the power it makes them---mortal and the mortal body can't handle so much power."

"So that's how your kind 'die'."

"We don't know if anyone can survive it, it has only been done once."

It was silent for a moment.

"I thought you could not die."

Cocking an eyebrow in question Kagome replied a bit bewildered.

"I can't. "

"Then why did you say, 'I for one have no wish to die.' " Yusuke asked.

"It's an expression. I can 'die' in the way mortals die, I'm just not dead." 

"What?"

"You can cut off my head, I may stay motionless for a while, but I'm not dead, I'll heal. Like I said before there are only one...or rather two ways (now that I think about it-not counting the destroying a world) for an immortal to die."

"What are they?"

"I told you once, I will not repeat myself."

"You did?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm **NOT** telling you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soaring through the sky he perched on a large tree near where the group was resting, his cold eyes stared out at the odd group of companions. And something flickered in them, as much as Sharan tried to suppress any feelings from his life, he couldn't suppress the one that surpassed them all. Love. And with the love he felt, he felt longing, need, want, he felt so much looking upon her again. It was like being _alive_. But he wasn't. And she wasn't his, not anymore, and probably not ever again. After all, now, she was immortal--and he was dead. Well...The walking dead. A reanimated corpse, he grinned wryly to himself, there were times when he wished he could be brought back to life, if only to see her face one more time, feel her lips one last time.

However, he didn't want it to be like this.

He didn't want to be a pawn in the enemies game.

But now, it looks like he had no choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Did you like it? I wonder, do any of you know who this figure is at the end of this chapter? All will be revealed with time. Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: Challenge 2: Ultimatum

**A/n: **Well---here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay, things have been really hectic lately. Happy Valentines! If your like me and spending your day alone, bingeing on chocolates and tea, here's to cheering you up (hopefully)! An UPDATE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Fushigi Yugi or Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profit from this fan fiction. I also don't own 'Flubber'.

**NOTE:** If you see numbers like this (1) after a word, phrase, quote or something look to the end of the chapter for Chapter Notes to elaborate more on the 'topic.'

**Convention of Killers**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

**Chapter 8: Challenge 2: Ultimatum**

"I'm bored."

Twitch.

"Are you bored?"

She knew what he was trying to do, and it was not going to get to her. Nope, she was as immovable as a mountain. Cold as an iceberg. Yes, he was not going to get under her skin with his annoying antics. No siree, she would not fall prey to his childish bantering.

"Are we there yet?"

"Where is there?"

This had been going on for the past hour, him annoying her, trying to get a rise. If she had been any less of a woman, she'd off ripped his tongue off already. As it was, it was an extremely tempting idea. She wondered if she could actually get away with it. Glancing back at the smirking Yusuke she mentally snarled. She was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing how irritated she really was.

"Are we there yet?"

She twitched. Yusuke smirked again. He was in a much better mood. Now that Kagome had shed some light on their situation, he knew it wasn't going to be easy and there was a good chance they'd all die---well, except Sesshoumaru and Kagome...So that's why he decided to play this little 'game'. Besides she was kind of (dare he say it) cute when she got all riled up. Yusuke immediately squashed the thought, he was a mated man, but hey, he was allowed to think her cute, right?

She probably didn't even notice it, she twitched and made soft little sounds of annoyance in her throat. Her eyes flashed vividly and she would brush a lock of hair over her shoulder simply because she needed something to do with her hands to restrain herself from throttling him most likely. She was pouting. It was barely noticeable but it was there, she probably didn't know it. Yusuke could've cracked up laughing. He'd been at it for an hour, she'd shown amazing restraint. Of course so had the others, who had a basic idea of what he was doing from the way he glanced at her with that cocky grin.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Why are there three moons?"

Answering him didn't shut him up. Oh well it was worth a try.

"Shut up, you annoying---"

"Cutie? Sexy beast? Strong, handsome, throw-you-down-and-fuck-you bad boy?" Yusuke cut her off before she could finish.

"You have no shame."

"And proud of it sweetheart!"

Kagome's lips twitched up into a smirk. She made a real show of looking him up and down. He was handsome, in a roguish, bad boy way. The kind of guy ningen girls parents told their daughters to stay away from, which in all reality only adds to their appeal. This was no weakling, it was in the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he held himself. He was a strong creature. It helped that he was very attractive. So technically his phrase was accurate. Not that she'd ever do such a thing or admit such to him. His ego was big enough, he didn't need her to feed the fire.

"There are area's for improvement." Kagome spoke her voice neutral, keeping the mirth from showing up.

He look affronted. Glancing down at his well maintained body he could find no flaw so he narrowed his eyes catching the stirrings of laughter in her eyes before growling. So she was playing with him now.

"Well, you ain't no masterpiece either." Yusuke grumbled.

"I beg to differ." Youko's smooth voice broke in.

"I happen to find Kagome to be quite the 'masterpiece'."

"That's cuz you wanna get in her pants." Yusuke said dryly.

Kagome snorted, hiding the humor she felt at his words.

"I do not." Youko looked offended.

"And I'm really a japanese schoolgirl, who frolics around with pink bunnies and is secretly in love with Kuwabara." Yusuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

There was a pause.

"Wow, you've been keeping quite the secret---have you told the lucky man?"

Yusuke smacked him.

"Idiots."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku was not one for petty games.

Well actually---he was. As long as they involved him. Normally hurting someone, causing someone excruciating pain, torture, the usual slaughter-the-whole-village-just-for-the-fun-of-it thing. That was always amusing. There was nothing quite like the tortured screams, decaying bodies, and all around violent chaos. It really was a pity there were no villages around---or were there? That was something he'd have to look into. After all his 'companions' were just to---boring for his taste. No destruction, nothing. In fact all they'd been doing was walking---following a bird. It really was pathetic.

Glaring harshly at the back of the human male's neck, not the blonde one, the dark grayish-black haired one. Some target practice would be nice. Picking up a few rocks he beamed the dark haired human in the head before turning away when he would look back to see what had hit him. Naraku snorted softly. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

Tomo growled softly in the back of his throat. He knew who was beaming him with rocks, it was annoying. Not to mention, it kind of stung. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, after all--patience only lasts for so long. Turning quickly, without giving Naraku any time to move or comprehend what was happening, he was upon him with a swift right hook, Naraku was sent sprawling to the ground. The rest of the 'group' stopped to watch as the two males battled it out. Insults flew, everything from insulting lineage to sexual prowess.

It was utterly ridiculous.

Two pairs of eyes narrowed in distaste and annoyance. At the same time they reached for a rock laying innocently on the ground, their hands colliding. Glancing up startled at each other silvery blue met golden eyes and they nodded their acknowledgment. Kagome picked up a rock a few inches away, while Sesshoumaru grabbed another. At the same time they released the rocks, Sesshoumaru's connecting with Tomo's head and Kagome's with Naraku's. Sesshoumaru who mindful of the humanity of Tomo was careful not to use to much strength. Kagome flicked her wrist and the rock sped through the air sending Naraku to the ground with the sheer force of the impact--she wasn't exactly fond of him.

"You will stop this nonsense at once." Sesshoumaru said his voice icy.

"We have more important things to worry about." Kagome added.

"That don't include--" Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"You bickering like children." Kagome finished.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome glanced at each other oddly for a moment before shaking their heads. Well you know what they say...

_Great minds think alike. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were at the head of the group, both keeping their senses on high alert. Things had been too quiet. It wasn't like Sharan, he was like a kid who just got a new toy, poking and prodding. Much like a scientist in fact, seeing how many ways he could 'experiment' with 'it'. He was up to something---and whatever that something was they probably weren't going to like it.

Scratch that.

The most definitely weren't going to like it.

Especially considering it was happening right now.

Growling softly Kagome easily dodged the vines trying to ensnare her in their grasp. From the corner of her eye she could see the others trying to get to both her and Sesshoumaru. It seems, Sharan didn't even issue the 'call' for a challenge, he just went straight into it, without giving them time to prepare. He was learning from his mistakes. Kagome caught sight of Kaahr flying just above her trying to enter the barrier as well, it seemed he wished to tell her something.

Kaahr?

No answer came.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. So that's how Sharan wanted to play. Well she'd play by his rules for a little while longer. Then she'd change them till they fit her purpose. And this time around, she wouldn't leave this god forsaken world without permanently removing Sharan from existence. This time around---it would be he who suffered. She'd make him pay for all the pain he caused her. Her silvery-blue eyes darkened into a deep almost black color.

Doing a flip, twist in midair, she deftly avoided the vine-like offenders. Sesshoumaru quickly lashed out with Toukijin, annihilating the attacking vines. Glancing at each other they nodded simultaneously launching an attack on the main 'base' of the attacking vines, a large green thing, it looked like a cross between 'Flubber' and some type of mutated tree stump.

What the fuck?

Unsheathing Ninjouzata with one easy movement Kagome leapt into air sending an aerial attack down, the attack was a light red, similar to the 'wind scar' of Tetsusaiga, though not as 'large' it packed just as hard a punch. Combine that with Toukijin and Sesshoumaru's attack a light yellow energy strike of some sort the 'thing' was obliterated instantly. Landing next to the demon lord she glanced around suspiciously.

"That was too easy."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her.

"What do you--"

"Hello Kagome, Sesshoumaru. So good to see you."

They both turned toward the voice.

"Sharan..."

Silver eyes bore into her own silvery-blue, her eyes darkened to a stormy color. She was still so beautiful, even after all this time---she hadn't changed a bit. A part of him felt something as he looked into her spiteful eyes--a pang in his heart. He didn't like this feeling. Perhaps she'd learned something new over the years? He couldn't take that risk, erecting a barrier around himself he smirked at her, only arrogance and amusement showing on his cool features. Never once did he show the confusion and longing he felt. He'd never felt like this before her. She must've done something to him. That was the only explanation.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a proposition for you." His molten gold eyes narrowed in distrust. Seeing Sesshoumaru incline his head slightly to say he was listening, Sharan continued.

"I will return to you, your daughter."

"What do you want from me?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"You must kill Kagome." All eyes widened at this statement.

"Or." Sharan paused a sinister look entering his eyes. "My guard will take their pleasure with her." Kagome's eyes widened at the threat and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

She had to come up with something.

And fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing up at Kagome, there really was no choice, no debate---nothing. He'd kill her, he had to. He could not, would not let that fate befall Rin. She was his 'pup' so to speak. Nodding his head in acceptance of this deal Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin, waiting for Kagome to draw her own sword. Kagome didn't make a move to draw Ninjouzata, she simply stood there the wind dancing around her form.

"Do what you have to do."

Executing a swift and carefully calculated movement he struck his mark sending her flying back into a nearby tree. She rose without so much as a wince. As he struck out at her again she defended, blocking and dodging each attack, her wound healing right before their eyes. Kagome sensing something glanced at Sharan out of the corner of her eye to see him draw out a curved blade. His intent obvious, Kagome made a choice, save the girl and be struck a very painful blow, or let the girl die and evade Sesshoumaru's blade.

No competition.

Turning and exposing her side she leaped for Sharan, tackling him to the ground while being struck through the side, the blade sinking deeply into her body, sending her falling to the ground, her body wracked with pain. No matter how many times she'd been injured--one never quite got used to the sharp pain of being impaled. Sharan smirked. When she was dead, these feelings would go away. Simple as that. Lifting the blade he impaled her stomach, noting the widening of her eyes as he continued to carve through her body, up her ribcage to her heart. Her limp body stayed motionless as he removed his blade from her 'dead' body.

Turning to walk away he decided he'd had a good day. After all, he could always re-kidnap the girl later. Now the real threat to all his hard work was gone, he could focus on other things. Grinning at the people pounding at the barrier desperate to get in to help their fellow 'comrade' or rather 'ticket home' so to speak for some of them. He was so busy going over his 'victory' he failed to notice, Kagome standing up wincing slightly, hand resting just below her breasts. Narrowing her eyes she moved so quickly and silently not even the leaves on the ground stirred. Stopping right behind him, she ran her hands through his silky silver locks and he tensed. Putting her mouth flush against his ear she whispered softly to him.

"You should know better--then to turn your back on an enemy."

Flipping him onto his back Kagome impaled him, much like he did her---with his own blade. A sadistic glint entered her normally calm eyes as they darkened to a pure black, the whites of her eyes disappearing in her malicious intent. Kagome relished in his scream of pain, her lips twisting into something dark and openly sadistic. She removed the curved blade from his stomach and began carving into his body, like one carves a turkey. Staring with the legs, she sliced of pieces of flesh and muscle delighting in his screams of agony and the pain so striking in his light eyes.

"How does it feel Sharan?" Kagome asked, her voice harsh and uncontrolled.

Sesshoumaru covered Rin's eyes and ears with his tail and watched the gruesome scene with narrowed eyes. Something about her was different. She was untamed, uncontrolled--almost primal. Yet she still retained her methodical strokes, she cut him up like, like---she knew torture. She knew how to cause the most pain without killing him.

He saw the faces of the people just outside of the barrier. The humans were of course, quite shocked though they were loathe to show it. The hanyou looked like he was enjoying the show. The toushin, kitsune and hybrid were quite stunned though neither looked away, morbid curiosity kept them all staring. Kaahr stared but made no movement to deter from his attempt to enter the barrier. He was used to such scenes, and was quite enjoying Sharan's pain. After all Sharan had done much worse.

Sharan was finally getting his just deserts(1).

"Kagome, Kagome." Kagome never took her eyes off Sharan.

"Look at me, Kagome." His voice was soft and sensual. His power lay most strongly in his voice. The power to influence others, just by speaking. Of course that wasn't his only ability, just his strongest. Pausing in her 'torture' Kagome glanced up eyes completely black

"He must pay." Her voice was deep and guttural.

"Kagome, your not in your right mind."

"I am completely lucid." Kagome said her eyes narrowed.

"Your more primal side is in control, Kagome. Besides--don't you want him to go through the same pain your son went through? Over a long period of time...With the way your going now he won't live long enough for him to really suffer." Sihra spoke softly watching the black recede and her eyes turn back to normal.

"Your right." Darting in and retrieving his younger brother Saroi and Seari took him away. Sihra walking up to Kagome and stroking her cheek. She did not deter him but she did not encourage it either. Sihra was the complete opposite of his brother. He was the only one of the four brothers who did not harm his chosen fighters. Perhaps the kindest of the four, he had his moments where he was just as if not more terrifying then the other three. But he was pretty neutral. His skin was a soft glowing golden tan, his hair a lovely shade of golden brown with light and darker variations of browns and blonde's. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and most of his power lay in his voice but an equal amount in his ability lay in nature.

"Sihra, wait." He paused glancing back at the woman who he had come to respect and care for.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He turned lifting her chin to look her in the eye.

"Because, when you kill him and fulfill your revenge. I want you to know what your doing." Placing a finger against her lips to stop what she was going to say. "You were lucid, yes, but you weren't in control."

"He may be my brother by blood, but he is dishonorable and will get what's coming to him. And hopefully then, your mind will be at ease, knowing that he is dead and will never harm another." Sihra turned his long hair flowing to the back of his knees, he stopped once more without turning back.

"_Good Luck_, Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm sure your all wondering whether Sihra is a good or bad guy. Well, I'll get more in depth with the brother's and their customs, pasts, etc. Of course this story will be very long. So we have a way to go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Review! As for Kagome 'dying' well, she didn't fight back to her full potential or at well all really because that was part of her 'plan'.

Story Notes:

1. Just Deserts--Okay, a lot of people who are unfamiliar with the "reward or punishment" meaning of 'Desert' and assume the phrase "just deserts" is supposed to be spelled "just desserts" because of the pronunciation. Dessert is a sweet course or dish usually served at the end of a meal (accent on the second syllable), Desert (accent on the first syllable) is most of the time used to refer to a barren expanse of land. However the word "desert"--when it's pronounced like the former (dessert) and spelt like the latter (desert)---refers to a deserved reward or punishment.


	9. Chapter 9: Will You Train Me?

**A/n:** Okay after a very long absence (if you really want to know you can read my LJ) I've finally returned home. For those concerned about the characterization I changed things around in some parts, and I'm not to familiar with Tomo's character so I've been doing some research. Anyway, I know he knew about Nakago's past before what was stated in a previous chapter, but for the purpose of the story he didn't find out when he first encountered Nakago. So without further ado I give you Chapter 9.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Fushigi Yugi and make no profit from this fan fiction.

**Convention of Killers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 9: Will You Train Me?

No one had dared speak a word as they continued their way through the labyrinth. Kagome however could feel the holes some of them were boring into her back. Already knowing they were treading on thin ice so to speak everyone was careful not to anger the already highly aggravated Kagome. She lost control, something they figured was probably very rare for her considering how silent and cold she was being. They didn't ask. She didn't tell. It was probably better for their health, of course Naraku was never known for his 'self preservation tactics' when it came to her. Yes he survived quite well behind illusions and puppets but he forgot he was very real, and she was very deadly.

He couldn't help it if he wanted to which he didn't. He found this quite lovely 'pay back' so to speak for embarrassing him earlier.

"You lost control." He said with a sneering arrogance that made Kagome stop in her tracks.

"What of it?" Her voice was low and challenging as if daring him to say another word about it.

"How--juvenile." Slamming him up against the concrete, vine decorated wall of the labyrinth she snarled in his face eyes flickering red and back to silvery-blue.

"You dare..." Kagome took a deep breath calming herself. "If there is anyone juvenile here it is you, playing these petty games with rocks and provocation." She released him before turning her back to him, obviously dismissing him as no threat.

Naraku fumed.

"When Yusuke does it it's entertaining, however when you do it it's just annoying."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yoko watched her his eyes narrowed and calculating, she was, as far as he'd seen, a very controlled person, someone who while wasn't exactly 'open', she wasn't completely closed off. She wasn't emotionless, she had feelings, Yoko supposed the years had just toughened her up. After all why else would she risk herself to save the child, granted she couldn't die, she could still _feel_ like she was dying. So why? Looking into darkened blue orbs he read the emotions clear in her eyes. Her face may have been stony, but her eyes, her eyes told it all. Something in those haunted eyes called to him. They were so lonely, so sad and full of pain.

It made him want to grab her and take away her pain.

Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

At least---not since Kuronue.

Just thinking about his old partner, his friend, his brother made his heart throb in old pain. He shouldn't have died, he should've gone back and helped him, but instead he fled. He fled just as Kuronue wanted him too. He should've stayed and helped him, regardless of the consequences.

But he didn't.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had stopped for a break, for the humans sake and had found a safe water source to drink from in the form of a fountain and some tree's with an odd purplish-yellow fruit, that tasted kind of like grapefruit and melon. An odd but pleasing combination, with the contrasting of taste, the bitterness of the 'grapefruit like flavor' and the sweetness of the melon-like flavor. They had all lounged themselves near the fountain, in a sort of pentagon shape.

Rin glanced up from her position by her lords side at the lady that saved her. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the woman had taken a blow that should've killed her, to save her. She just didn't understand why. Looking at her, she saw someone like her lord; solitary, strong and proud. But she also saw someone who was hurting, someone who kept the pain bottled up inside. So she did the only thing she could think of. She in all her childish innocence walked up to the woman who was leaning against the wall and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Kagome glanced down eyes wide with shock as she made a soft sound of surprise. Looking down at the small head of the girl with big doe eyes she couldn't help but feel the familiar clench of pain in her chest as a memory took over her.

**Flashback**

"Ane!" A two and a half year old boy with excited brown eyes and unruly black hair exclaimed dashing up to dance circles around his older sisters legs. Ten year old Kagome smiled down gently at her brother, hiding the pain in her eyes, she ruffled his hair asking him what he was so excited about.

"Oji, say he gon stawt tway--twayning me to be a pweist!"

"That's great, Souta!" Kagome said with enthusiasm about her brothers upcoming training. She was glad they were going to train him, because if one of their kind is left without training it could have drastic consequences in the future. Not that they bothered or even considered training her. She was nothing but a dirty hybrid. A mistake. A half-miko, half-sorceress or 'witch' (whichever one prefers-though there is a slight difference), half light and half dark. They would've rather killed her, but that would've gone against what they'd been taught. So she became their little 'freak'. One who got all the beatings, did all the hard, strenuous and dirty work. She was their little slave.

She was just glad that her little half-brother Souta would not have to suffer the same fate as she. You see, her father had kept a big secret from her mother, for fear that she would not accept him, for fear that she'd shun him. His secret was that he was a Sorcerer, with amazing powers, and the once head sorcerer of his tribal home, before he'd met her mother. But the secret was not to stay secret, as soon as Kagome had been born, everyone in their family knew, they could feel it, see it in the aura cackling around the child. Her father walked out of her life that day, broken and uncaring as to what would happen to his daughter. As soon as she began showing powers of both miko and _other_ lineage, seals were placed on her and the torture began.

Then her 'mother' met another man when she was seven, one who took her mind off of Kagome's own father. A male from the line of monks at a nearby temple. They remarried 7 months later and 9 months after that. Souta was born, restoring her mother in the eyes of the Higurashi Clan. She'd given birth to a baby boy, with _pure_ blood. Kagome wanted to hate him for being treated nicely, _humanely_. But she couldn't, every time those brown eyes caught her eyes and he giggled a soft pleasant sound she couldn't stop the love from blooming. He was her little brother, after all.

She knew what they did, they whispered vile, evil things in his ears as he slept and while he was awake. They tried to make him hate her as much as they did. But he didn't. And Kagome never figured out why.

"Nee-cha?" Souta called out pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Souta glanced up at her admiration in his gaze as he rubbed his chubby hands together nervously.

"Will you---te-teech me how to do dat tingy wit de wata?" Kagome froze.

_How did he...?_

"What thingy with the water, Souta?" A deep voice said from behind them. Whipping around both came face to face with 'Father'. Or as Kagome was forced to call him---'Sir' or 'Higurashi-sama'.

"Kagowe made pi-pic-tue wit wata in air!" Souta said in all his two and a half year old jubilance, unaware of the tension that filled the air and the nasty glare focusing in on Kagome.

"She did _what?_" He was so angry, Kagome had _never_ seen him as angry as he'd been at that moment, opaque eyes spitting fire, his hand clenching and unclenching as he snarled and backhanded her, sending her into a nearby tree. Kagome moaned softly as she slid down the trunk of the tree, barely keeping consciousness. Souta looked on in fear as his 'father' attacked his idol and big sister. He couldn't just let her get hurt! So he did, as all brave little two year olds do, he jumped in front of his big sister screaming out 'NO!', punching his father with all his might, right in the leg in a brave, but rather useless attempt to stop him.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, she began to force herself to move, and move she did, however, it wasn't fast enough, Souta's father forcefully kicked the boy sending him flying into a tree before advancing on Kagome. 

And all was black.

**End of Flashback**

Souta hadn't survived, his body hadn't been strong enough.

Kagome closed her eyes, holding back tears while one of her hands came up and traced the spot on her chest where a scar still remained. Clenching her hands so tightly that her sharp fingernails drew blood, she could still remember the look on that man's face, he was a monster in the true sense of the word. He had blamed Souta's death on her, and the resulting beating left her with whip marks on her back and the scar on her chest. Right under her collar bone, a jagged X shaped scar from her mother, who in a fit of sadness and rage lashed out at her with a kitchen knife, nearly killing her.

She wondered why they'd even bothered to save her.

"Kagome-sama?" Her eyes snapped open, the very edges of them tinged with red and black.

Rin looked up at her with dark soulful eyes, eyes that were to knowing, too old.

Children are so perceptive, they see what we try so hard to hide...

But still--so innocent.

"Why is Kagome-sama sad?"

Startled eyes snapped back to focus before zeroing in on the little girl clinging to her. She patted Rin on the head, ignoring the ache in her heart and the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Never again. Her eyes hardened, never again would she show weakness, they always mocked her about her weakness, especially when they saw her tears. Tears were a sign of weakness, of vulnerability. She couldn't, wouldn't let them fall again. At least. Not while there were people around. When she was alone however, that was a whole different story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshoumaru watched his charge with careful eyes keeping a wary eye on the Forsaken's body tense and ready to move should she pose a threat to his ward, it didn't matter that she'd saved her, just that she could just as easily harm her. However he could barely conceal his surprise as his ward reached around her waist and hugged her. He watched silently, eyes narrowed as the Forsaken, _Kagome's_ eyes widened before he caught a glint of pain and then she was lost in her memories.

Whatever it was that she was thinking about, it was painful, he saw her hand go up to touch just below her collarbone, a jagged scar rested there, his lips turned down in a barely noticeable frown as he thought about that scar. '_She must have gotten that in her 'mortal' life, Forsaken do not scar, their healing is far to advanced from what I understand.'_

Her silvery-blue eyes hardened as she patted his wards head and he was tempted to cock his head to the side and inquire about what was going through her mind, however when his mouth opened, only the question on the origins of her scar emerged.

"That scar, how did you get it?"

She responded after a few moments, her voice quiet and menacing.

"That, is none of your business."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiei didn't like this. But then again there were many things Hiei didn't like. But this ranked near the top of the list. He absolutely _detested_ having to depend on other people. Yet that was what he was doing, depending on that _onna_ to get them out of this mess. But right now, it looked like she was the only one who could, they were in unfamiliar territory, would be for the duration of this 'trip'. Damn, he hated situations like this. It didn't help any that he was stuck with people he didn't know, didn't trust. The Fox and Detective were there, but that was irrelevant at the moment. Glaring at everyone he simply snorted and leaped into a tree to better 'keep an eye on' this 'group' that he was currently stuck with.

Hiei shifted slightly, crimson eyes narrowing to focus in on the scar just under the onna's collarbone. It was not a normal scar, instinct told him there was more to that scar, to that wound then was shown. His narrowed eyes widened marginally as she turned to glare at him, eyes sparking slightly before she let out an almost silent growl, clearly telling him to back off. He had no intention of doing so until he got his answers. He hated to admit it, but she was--different then any other onna he'd ever met.

'**That scar is not normal.' **He thought.

'**Tell me.' **__

'You have no right to demand such from me.'

'**Why don't you completely heal your scars?'**

'_They are a reminder.'_

'**Of what?' **He questioned, curiosity piqued.

She was silent for a few moments and he thought she wasn't going to answer until the softly spoken answer floated through his mind.

'_They are a reminder, of my failure.'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomo glanced over at Nakago, wondering what was going through his mind. He'd always looked up to the elder warrior, never mind the fact that Nakago had accepted him as an equal. Perhaps a part of him still hoped that Nakago would one day be more than just an "ally", but he also knew that Nakago was straight through and through. This was all sort of surreal to him, demons...who'd ever thought they actually existed. Certainly not he.

Closing gold eyes in contemplation of this, he vaguely wondered why he was really chosen. While conniving and evil he may appear, he certainly wasn't an A-ranked warrior. His power was illusion, and to be honest his skill as a warrior weren't great. If one were to take away his illusion, his 'Shin' he'd be useless, as was proven back in the halls with that bull-beast. To be saved, by a woman no less! But...

She was unusual, and rather attractive...for a woman.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he began to think. He needed to get serious if he didn't want a repeat of the 'bull' incident. He needed to train himself, glancing at that woman again he looked back at the ground. He could ask her to train him. He wanted to prove that he was not as weak as others of the group may think, he wanted to actually be 'equal' to them, to Nakago. He could tell just looking at the group, they all had fighting skills. And added to the fact they were 'demons'. These enemies have already proven they could cut off his power, without it he was useless, helpless. Tomo's eyes hardened, he wouldn't be the weakest, he wouldn't he helpless ever again.

Moving away from his spot next to Nakago he approached the woman--Kagome, who gazed at him from the corner of her eye, before nudging the child away from her. She turned to face him fully, her attention focused solely on him, ignoring the hush that seemed to fall over the group.

"May I speak with you...privately?"

Kagome nodded her ascent and they moved several meters away beneath the shade of a few tree's, where she placed a soundproof barrier. She glanced at him with mild curiosity while he nearly blushed with the intense stares he could feel on his back.

"Ignore them, they cannot hear us. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

Kagome observed the male in front of her with curious eyes. He was attractive but seemed rather--repulsed by women, or perhaps it was just her, she'd rather believe he was repulsed by women in general. It didn't bother her, in fact it reminded her of Jakotsu who was a fellow forsaken one. But she grew on him, and he on her, absently she wondered how he and the others were doing.

"I was wondering if you'd..."

He paused and she waited patiently.

"I was wondering if you would train me?"

She blinked once, and then twice.

"They've bound my power before, without it I'm useless. I can fight, but I am as of right now the weakest link, besides the child." Tomo paused before looking up a determined glint in his eye. " I want to be worth something, I depend on myself to get the job done, but I need...help."

Kagome wondered, how much his pride was hurting, coming to her like this.

"You are impulsive and rash, as you have proved with the Minotaur. You believed your illusion would divert it's attention from you, but the Minotaur is more animal then human. And the mind of an animal is different then a humans, therefore it's not affected in the same way. You rely to much on them. If you truly want to learn--do not believe I will go easy on you because I am a woman, or because I care what your trying to prove, or how twisted your past may be."

Tomo grit his teeth before looking into hard blue eyes, which gave nothing away.

"I understand." He gave a sort of half bow and walked away, leaving Kagome to stare after him, contemplating this new development.

'_He...Reminds me of--me.'_ Kagome thought, remembering back to a time where she was weak, useless. Of where she attacked and fought impulsively, not really giving care to the consequences...But she learned quickly after the first couple of 'lessons'. So she trained secretly, watching, observing and learning. Then changing the techniques to fit her. He was not helpless, but perhaps he felt he was.

'_I'll train him--because I know what it's like to be helpless.'_  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_A/n: Well that's the chapter. A bit shorter then I wanted to give you who have all been very patient with me. But hopefully another chapter will be on it's way shortly. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10: Illusions

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter of Convention of Killers. Sorry for the long delay. Unfortunately this is more a filler chapter than anything, I believe the next chapter will be more exciting! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

**Convention of Killers**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

**Chapter 10: Illusions**

They moved on through the maze running into no complications over the next few hours, automatically raising their suspicions. Especially in Kagome's case, it simply wasn't like Sharan to give them time to 'breathe' so to speak, it was making her edgy. Her eyes zeroed in on a speck in the distance, it was too far away to tell what it was, even with her enhanced vision. Just as suddenly as it was there it was gone, Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Kagome-san?"

Blinking she turned to face the kitsune who'd called her name.

"Hai?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, eyes more green than gold, signifying his human counterpart was close to the surface.

"Not yet."

He didn't like the sound of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd stopped for the night, it wouldn't have been in their best interest to continue. After all their senses were dulled at night (at least the human's) not to mention not one of them knew what types of 'challenges' they may have to face when venturing through the labyrinth at night. While everyone was settling in for the night, Kagome rose, gesturing Tomo over to her.

"We will begin training now. For one hour tonight, I do not wish to drain you."

With that said she walked about 50 meters back and turned into the grove of tree's they'd passed before deciding to rest for the night. Tomo followed almost hesitantly, before straightening his spine and following her, not showing a bit of the apprehension he felt. Kagome smirked, perhaps he had more backbone than she'd first thought.

"First of all show me what you know."

Tomo proceeded to use his shin before Kagome stopped him, her hand catching his wrist. She shook her head. "I meant your physical skills, not your power."

"I only know basics."

Kagome nodded, "Attack me. I need to see how much work we have ahead of us."

Tomo fell into a simple stance, waiting for Kagome to do the same. Kagome however remained motionless, simply narrowing her eyes at him. His eyes narrowed into slits as he rushed forward, once again proving his rash behavior. Kagome anticipating this easily side stepped, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back as her other arm easily maneuvered it's way around his shoulder and neck, clawed hands positioned over the jugular.

"First of all--do not act rashly, use that mask you have created to be or at the very least give the illusion you are unaffected, indifferent. All I had to do was look at your face to see your intent. "

Tomo's face instantly transformed his face into that cold facade, he remembered this, he was a master of illusions and in his illusion he could be whoever he wanted to be. His act was perfect, but beneath that exterior there was something else. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly---he was indeed very good at playing a role, how he could transform from a hesitant person to this warrior and willful looking character was quite amazing. Nodding in satisfaction she motioned for him to try and attack her again.

He kept his indifferent mask on and stayed completely still for a few moments before circling her slowly and attacking when he was to the left of her, only to be blocked and once again subdued. She nodded her head seemingly to herself as if she'd just figured something out, his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, do you have any other abilities besides the illusions?" Kagome questioned.

"I had the power of telekinesis however now that my headrest is broken I don't have it anymore."

"The headrest, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I used telekinesis through the two feathers on the side." He said.

Kagome frowned.

Under normal circumstances power was not in objects, power was in people and people used objects to manipulate their own power as a sort of catalyst. That was probably the case with Tomo and his telekinesis. He probably didn't know how to manipulate his power without the headrest, that simply wouldn't do. He'd have to learn how to, and she would teach him.

"It is possible your telekinetic power simply lies dormant now because you have nothing to channel it through and you have never learned to use it without the headrest."

"I still have my power?"

"Most likely. We shall see, won't we?" Kagome paused, "Meditate first. Then we'll be able to tell."

Tomo nodded watching Kagome as she got into position before copying her.

"Clear your mind and focus."

After attempting to meditate for 15 minutes Tomo became impatient, Kagome got up with a sigh and walked over to him to guide him through it. After another grueling 15 minutes (in his mind) he was able to get it right. He focused in on his power as she guided him it all seemed rather surreal and time seemed stilled. When he finally came upon his power source, it was a mixture of blue and gold. One for his illusions and one for his telekinesis. Kagome nodded before calling him back to 'real time'.

"Your power is still with you, I'll try to teach you to manipulate and call it out of it's dormant state tomorrow. For now rest."

"It's only been 30 minutes!" He stood angry now she was backing out on her word.

"Check again," she pointed toward the moon, "It has been two hours, we went over by an hour. Rest, you need to rejuvenate yourself."

" We can go longer, I'm not tired."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "No."

He grit his teeth, "I hate you." And sent her flying back toward a tree which she kicked off and landed on her feet gracefully in front of him, looking at him a new light in her eye as his eye's widened marginally in surprise, wondering what just happened.

"Then hate me, it may just get the job of teaching you done faster." Kagome added in her mind, _'Especially if that's the reaction to your anger and hate, perhaps the trigger to his power is hate. Everyone has something that triggers their power to emerge, perhaps this is his...'_

His jaw clenched before he stalked away muttering, "Fine," just as a weak tree branch broke off from a nearby tree. Kagome took one step to the side as the tree branch hit the ground where she had just been standing.

"Interesting." Kagome murmured softly, picking up the fallen branch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That, that _woman_.

Tomo fumed, hands clenched as he stalked away from the clearing and that infuriating woman. He was stronger than that--he could've gone on for at least another three hours! She presumed him weak, that he couldn't take the training she could dish out. Meditating! Psh. Like that was enough to drain him. A frown decorated his features, drawing his brow down in a furrow, his lips compressed into a thin down turned line.

She was so...unaffected. So different from any woman he'd ever met. Not even Soi had managed to look so intimidating while appearing equally delicate. She just didn't look like a warrior, she looked like a princess in a fairy tale as corny as that sounded, but something about her, the way she held herself and the way she _felt_ . She gave off an air of strength and she intimidated him. He wasn't sure why and that frustrated him beyond belief. And there was also the fact she didn't seem to care about any of them beyond that of companions, if even that.

Unnoticeably he slowed his pace.

She didn't seem to be attracted to any of them like many women would have been, but she was compassionate, and understanding, she even helped him. So he had to grudgingly give her some respect, or at least appreciation. And...She helped Nakago during his challenge, seemed to understand him in a way that he couldn't . Tomo frowned. Nakago gravitated toward her when she was the only one who didn't really treat him any different after his trial. Yet... Tomo sighed. He just didn't understand her. Most women threw themselves at Nakago, but she seemed to kind of ignore him, almost dismiss him, unless Nakago called for her attention. Maybe she was just weird? Or...maybe she didn't like men?

Tomo paused for a second before shaking his head.

It wasn't any of _his _business as long as she didn't try to take Nakago.

He frowned again. This was so frustrating. He blew out a breath, his face still flushed with his frustration and anger. Seeing he was near the camp he carefully masked his emotions and strolled into camp, belying a calm he didn't feel, hoping to pass off the redness as a flush from exertion and not anger.

After all he was the master of illusions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakago watched as Tomo reentered the camp site, it would've been difficult for anyone to tell just how pissed off Tomo was, however Nakago had known him for a long time and could see past the cold, cocky and arrogant facade that Tomo was known for having. And he was _pissed-- _and pouting. _'I suppose the training session didn't go well.'_ Nakago thought to himself watching as Tomo settled into his sleeping 'spot' about a yard away from himself and mumbled what sounded like 'night' before turning his back to everyone murmuring something unintelligible, that sounded like 'confusing, annoying, know-it-all bitch' Nakago's eyebrow hitched higher, curiosity piqued.

Not many things angered Tomo. While it was no secret that he did not like women, he could simply ignore them and dismissed them with ease on most occasion. However there were a select few that could make him angry like this, though he never saw Tomo's face quite that shade of red before. If he hadn't known better he'd say Tomo liked her. Of course it was unlikely--Tomo didn't like women--at all.

Moments later Kagome entered the 'camp' they'd set up for the night and made her way toward the only unoccupied edge of the clearing left, coincidentally about five feet away from the area that Nakago and Tomo were located. Nakago noted she didn't even glance at them, seemingly lost in thought. Standing Nakago made to place a hand on her shoulder when she abruptly turned and caught his wrist before he could make contact. He blinked in surprise.

"Yes?" She released his wrist, leaning back against the large hedges that made up most of the 'walls' of this clearing. The other's seemed cautious to believe this area was a good choice to stay in, being there was only one entrance that someone could be watching at all times, it was enclosed and relatively safe. Not that anyone was completely sold on that idea considering no one knew what to expect and one entrance also only meant one exit. But it was better than sleeping out in the open.

Kagome cleared her throat to regain his attention before repeating herself.

"Yes, did you need something?"

"What happened?"Nakago asked bluntly, not bothering to play word games.

Kagome offered him a blank stare.

"Tomo was angered when he returned." Nakago elaborated.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders in a motion that was entirely to graceful and delicate looking than he expected.

"He is a very...interesting character. He is a good actor, he pretends that he's a cold-hearted asshole, but he's not. It's just a matter of looking beneath the surface. He intrigues me, what he hides behind these characters he plays. It is most interesting." Kagome mused to herself more than Nakago. "It's almost as if he looks for certain cue's so he knows what part to play...like he's not sure how to be just himself, if he even knows who he really is. I wonder--if sometimes he forgets, he only plays the part of those characters and isn't really them."

Nakago blinked, "What do you mean?"

"He is a performer isn't he? The headrest and paint...some kind of actor, yes?" Kagome questioned silvery blue eyes peering deeply into Nakago's own blue orbs.

"He was."

"He must've had a most difficult childhood."

"What makes you say that?" Nakago asked intrigued by the way Kagome's mind worked.

"Because, it's usually those that have a hard time showing what they really feel, growing up knowing only the cold harsh realities of life and not the joys, the love, and warmth of family, of being protected and encompassed by love." She sounded sad now, like she hadn't experienced it either. "It's no wonder that he doesn't know who he is, that he falls so deeply into his role as these characters. At the end of the day, it's all he has--his masks and these characters he pretends to be."

Kagome glanced at Tomo's still form.

"It's a very empty feeling when all you have is illusions of what you want to be, of what you could be--but even more of what you are not." Kagome murmured softly her eyes closed, hiding the shadows that passed through them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Aah...Like I said filler chapter-ish. The next chapter will have more of what I'm sure your all interested in reading. Hopefully it will come out soon. You can expect another 'challenge' from Sharan in the next one to two chapters, I'm not quite sure if it will be the next chapter but there will be a fight scene and banter between the characters that was missing from this chapter. I have to get back into the flow of writing. Please forgive lack of a great chapter, it will get better as I get back into the kick of things so to speak.


End file.
